


Next Generation

by heyskylos



Series: Breeding Kennel [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bestiality, Breeding, Dogs, F/M, Gangbang, Incest, Knotting, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:06:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22882213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyskylos/pseuds/heyskylos
Summary: When young Emily is left alone at the kennel, she uses the opportunity to engage in an activity that she knows is naughty and forbidden, but cannot resist. She gets way more than she bargained for.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Female Character/dogs
Series: Breeding Kennel [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1183775
Comments: 14
Kudos: 402





	Next Generation

Emily was scratching Archie's ear while looking out of the window. Her father was packing a car on the yard, about to drive to town. Emily often took care of the dogs, walked them and played with them, but it was not very often that she was left _totally_ alone at the kennel. Her father would be away for a couple of hours and Hank, who co-owned the kennel with Emily's father, was away on a trip to buy a new horse to their stable. So as far as she knew it, Emily was alone with the dogs, although there were some parts of the kennel that she didn't have access to. Rooms that were locked and according to her father she didn't need to worry about yet. Her father turned to give her a wave before getting into the car.

It was exciting that he was leaving. Her pulse was speeding up, a little tingling feeling in her stomach. She could not pass this opportunity to do something that she knew she had to keep a secret, but could not resist. It had started so slowly that she couldn't even pinpoint the exact time. Actually, it felt like it was something that had always been happening - Archie and the other dogs sometimes sniffing her down there. Their snouts bumping against her had always felt curious, and it had started to feel nicer and nicer. So whenever her father or Hank wasn't looking, Emily encouraged it, opening her legs and allowing one of the dogs to get close. Sometimes she even pressed their heads between the juncture of her legs. It made her panties wet. She had started to wear skirts, when before she had refused to wear them. Her father had remarked upon it, saying she looked quite the little woman already. 

She also touched herself in the toilet or at night in her own bed. At 13 she knew about sex and masturbation, knew that while touching herself felt naughty, it was also okay. Knew that at some point a boyfriend would be touching her there, so until that time came along, was it really so bad if she let the dogs do it? Nobody would ever know.

"Okay, wait a second, boy," she told the German Shepherd and shut the window blinds. She gathered her shoulder-length brown hair into a ponytail and took a look around the room. There were nine dogs there, most sleeping but some getting up and stretching before coming to her. With her heart racing she stood against the wall and slid her hands under her skirt, pushing her panties down and letting them drop to her ankles, her feet bare. The dogs had only ever sniffed at her down there through her panties. Now she lifted her skirt with trembling hands and curious Archie stepped closer. After a couple of sniffing sounds she felt it, a warm wet feeling against her private place. Archie started licking, and the sensation was so shocking that Emily gave a little yelp and her feet slid on the floor so that she almost fell down. 

Again. She straightened up and spread her legs more, leaning back against the wall. Archie continued licking, lapping fast. Emily put her fist into her mouth to keep quiet. It was incredible, a heavy burning sensation gathering right there between her legs, every swipe of the soft tongue causing warms bursts inside her. Another dog was trying to push next to Archie, but there was not enough room when Archie was licking with so much enthusiasm.

"G-good boy." 

It was happening, faster than ever before even though it usually didn't take long for her to find pleasure, an early teen full of hormones. She was grabbing his head now, keeping him right there when the feel of the tongue against her clit made her orgasm, a short high-pitched sound leaving her throat. Rufus the black Lab was panting and staring, so on an impulse she pushed Archie away and let Rufus take his place. The Lab started to immediately lick at the wetness she had made, slurping it with his tail wagging fast. 

"You're licking my pussy," she whispered, a shiver going through her at using the word that felt somehow forbidden, adult. His tongue was sort of tickling her pussy lips and she didn't want it to stop. Her legs started shaking, though, so slowly she let herself slide down onto the floor. Rufus followed, lying down between her legs and continuing to lick. More dogs were gathering around them.

"You all want to taste? You're such good boys." She pulled away from Rufus and an older dog took his place, lying down and starting to lick with a slower, calm rhythm. She was going crazy with it, writhing on the floor trying to push herself against the dog's tongue when she came again, her lower body twitching from little shocks. She had never come twice so soon, but now that she thought about it she had heard some boys joke about girls coming many times.

Since the dogs seemed to enjoy licking her, it would be unfair not to let them all do it, right? She let another dog come between her legs and start licking. She even put her feet against the floor and lifted her lower body up, holding herself in the strenuous position for some time and offering her pussy for the dog to lick. It was too hard to stay in that position for long, though. If only there was a chair in the room, but there wasn't. She was lying on the floor again with her legs spread, a Husky and a Shepherd trying to lick her at the same time. Lying there, her eyes suddenly went to the Husky's penis. It was extended in the way that they sometimes were, the pink tip showing. When that happened it always made her embarrassed and she pretended she didn't see it, but now she didn't look away. With the warm, arousing feelings coursing through her body, soft licking noises in her ears, her eyes were fixed on the dog's cock. Was the dog excited? For the first time it crossed her mind that this could possibly be sexual for the dogs too. That they weren't licking her just because it was an interesting taste, one among the many weird things that dogs licked. Did the dogs know? That they were licking a female's genitals? Did it make any difference to them that Emily was a human and not a female dog?

Her cheeks felt burning hot. The whole thing suddenly felt a lot dirtier than it had before, embarrassing. But it also felt exciting, a fresh strong surge of arousal making her shiver and her body produce more of the slick stuff.

Maybe she could try if another angle would feel even better. She sat up. There was no chair, but there was some weird contraption in the middle of the room. Made of metal bars and padded leather. If she crawled to it, she could rest her weight on it on all fours and let the dogs lick her from behind. It would be the perfect height for both of them. She started crawling towards it, her limbs feeling heavy. For some reason the dogs got agitated as soon as she started moving. They were circling her and whining, tails up and wagging.

"Get off, move!" she told them, pushing away some silly boy who put his front leg over her back. "You're heavy," she told Archie laughing when the dog's weight was on top of her for a moment. When she reached the contraption she slumped over it with a giggle. It was perfectly comfortable. Her laughter died down though when all the breath left her suddenly as Archie's full weight landed on her back.

"What are you-" she said, the dog's front legs scratching against her sides a bit painfully. It was pushing against her, _humping_. It was hardly the first time a male dog had tried to hump her, but she had always been able to push them away and scold them. Now she couldn't. She couldn't move, snug against the contraption and the dog a heavy weight on top of her. The German Shepherd's fur was rubbing against Emily's naked bottom, her skirt bunched up around her waist. _Archie thinks I'm a female dog._ He was trying to mate with her.

"Stop it, Archie, you can't!" she said, a little alarmed but mostly amused. Obviously the dog couldn't. A dog and a girl? They weren't... compatible in that way, right? But as the truth started to dawn on her, she felt something hard jab against her pussy, a blunt thing that poked at her a bit painfully. Then its tip caught her opening, her little hole that was relaxed and slick from arousal.

"Nn-"

She gasped as sharp pain hit her, shooting up from between her legs and radiating all around her insides. With one strong push the dog had jammed its dick into her tight vagina. It hurt so bad that tears spilled from her eyes. The dog kept pushing, its length snug inside her and moving only slightly in and out. It felt like she was being stretched painfully from the inside, the thing inside her growing.

"Please stop," she whispered with a broken voice as she realized what had happened. She was no longer a virgin and the first penis inside her was a dog's.

The pain was a pulsing ache now. Then everything ended suddenly, the thing that had been filling her slipping out. Archie was still lying on top of her and panting. She could feel something wet spraying against the back of her leg. Was he peeing?

"Archie, g-get o-off," she said crying. The dog on top of her felt weirdly unfamiliar, intimidating. She had walked him and played with him for years, but now Archie was no longer just a dog, just a friend. He was... _male_. A male who had recognized Emily as a female and a sexual target and had followed his instinct to mate with her.

At last Archie jumped off. She wanted to curl up in a corner and cry some more, in shock from what had happened and from the ache between her legs. Before she had the strength to move a whirring sound startled her. Then something hard landed on her back and over her shoulders. She tried to get off of the contraption, but even though the dog was no longer there, she still couldn't move. Pushing up was useless: there was something hard and metallic keeping her where she was on all fours. It seemed the metallic contraption had moved to lock her in place. Did it happen automatically? Or was someone controlling it? Emily didn't know what to do. There was supposed to be no one at the kennel, but if there was, did she want them to see her like this? To discover what she had done?

Tears welled up again. One of the dogs circled up to her head and tried to lick her face. Then another started to lick her from behind, sniffing and slurping. Emily's head dropped and she could get an upside-down view of her own spread legs, streaks of something wet and blood on them. The dogs were cleaning her. Then one of them concentrated on her pussy, lapping it with interest. A heavy pleasurable sensation started to soothe the ache. Despite being so shaken, her clit and pussy lips were swelling with arousal, slick wetness forming. Every swipe of the dog's warm tongue against her clit drove away the lingering pain. She wanted more, just more stimulation on her clit and she could even orgasm. But then the dog stopped and jumped her.

"No, I-"

A scream left her when the penis rammed inside. It hurt again, though not as bad as the first time. It pumped into her with a slick sound, and just like the previous time it was getting thicker, stretching her. But this time more so. More and more. 

"What's-what's happening?" she asked uselessly. She thought she would burst. No one could possible stretch this much. At the same time there was a slick rush of...liquid inside her, she could feel it. The intensity made her gasp repeatedly. It was like a hard ball inside her, trapping the dog's cock inside her vagina. Something was spraying out of it and it couldn't be pee, so it must be... It must be the dog's _sperm_. A strong shiver jerked her whole body, the muscles of her vagina contracting around the penis. A flash of a memory: wolves mating in a nature documentary on TV. It had been extremely embarrassing to watch it with her father sitting next to her, but she remembered the wolves had somehow locked together after mating. A knot, yes. That must be it, the huge ball inside her preventing the dog from leaving. Would she be found like this, a dog locked to her?

The dog was moving slightly, which tugged the knot inside her. Emily whined, the sensation intense but not exactly painful. They stayed like that for a long time, and every time the dog tried to leave and the knot tugged, she moaned in desperation. Finally it came off, suddenly popping out of her like a cork. She could hear splatters of liquid drip on the floor when the penis slipped out.

One of the dogs was growling.

"Hey, stop it!" she said sharply, just like she was used to doing. However, it didn't feel like she was in command anymore as another dog jumped on her. She was helpless, a female that the dogs could mate with as much as they wanted. Would all nine of them want to do it? There was no rescue in sight anytime soon, as mortifying as the eventual rescue would be. A thick penis entered her and started thrusting with a wet slapping sound.

"Uhh. Good b-" What was she doing? But she couldn't help it, it was like her pussy was on fire. "Good boy." It felt good, the growing thickness rubbing inside her relentlessly and the knot growing at the base. Emily spread her legs as much as she could and willed her vagina to relax, kind of hoping the knot would stick inside her. It did, swelling inside her so that it couldn't be pulled out anymore. Spurts of warm cum were shooting inside her. Something was building, an unbearable sensation that she had to seek relief to, so she squeezed around the knot and ground her hips back until she found her peak, moaning and trembling. It left her lying on the contraption like a rag doll, limp and satiated. It was the best orgasm she thought she had ever had. Once the knot started to pull out she screamed in pleasure.

Hardly any time passed before another dog jumped her. 

"Oh, please! Ah, ah, ah," she gasped as the dog fucked into her. She craned her neck with effort to see a glimpse of black short fur and recognized Samson, a big rottweiler. He was thrusting into her with powerful and relaxed thrusts, gripping her waist. The dog felt muscular and warm against her bare skin. When Emily dropped her head she saw Samson's balls slap against her pussy with every thrust, strings of whitish stuff hanging from them. Another intense surge of arousal gripped her, making her whine. She wanted to come again. She wanted Samson to come into her.

"Good boy, please fill me. That's it." It almost seemed like the knot would slip out of her, but then Samson pushed in just in time for it to pop back again before it swelled into its full size. Sperm was entering her, adding to the amount already inside her. Could she-could she get pregnant? A hysterical giggle escaped her. Surely not? But she couldn't stop thinking it now, about the dogs breeding her. A litter of puppies growing inside her making her stomach swell obscenely and then giving birth to the puppies. The knot was starting to pull out with funny wet sounds before it popped out and the swollen penis brushed against her, leaving wet trails. She heard a licking sound but couldn't feel anything, so she guessed an impatient dog was trying to lick Samson's wet penis. Then Samson left her and the new dog started to lick Emily. She pushed with her muscles so that a rush of sperm and slick dripped out of her for the dogs to lick. Another hard length found her waiting pussy and released its load into her. Then another. And another. Emily's throat was dry from moaning and it was impossible to tell how much time had passed or whether all the dogs had fucked her yet or if they had started another round. What woke her from her delirious, cum-happy state was a human voice in the room. Her father's.

"You've been a really good girl, Emily," her father said. She felt his hand touch naked buttock. "I've been watching you through the cameras."

She didn't understand anything, frozen with shock and embarrassment, her cheeks flaming and heart pounding. He had immediately come back?

"I wasn't sure whether to let them mate with you yet, but you seemed so horny for it so I decided to see what would happen. And you made me very proud." Fingers trailed between her ass cheeks and down to her pussy. "You're all creamy, the boys gave you many loads. Your pussy is hot and bubbly with cum." His fingers were spreading it all over her pussy. "I'm so glad we have a little bitch now. One more, hmm? Archie didn't get to knot you yet. Come here, boy."

Emily felt a hand slap her buttock and then Archie was on her again, his dick going straight in.

"Good boy. You really love to fuck Emily, huh? Give her all your semen this time."

Emily's eyes were closed, a million thoughts firing in her mind so she just concentrated on the sensations. The bliss of being filled, her father's comforting fingers brushing against her skin as he made sure Archie knotted inside.

"He's in, good job. Squeeze around him, milk him. That's what breeding bitches do. Milk all the cum they can get." One of her father's hand was spread over her stomach, another over her pussy as if keeping the knot in.

"All the doggy cum flowing into Emmy's little vagina." It made her tremble.

Once Archie had slipped out her father released her and lifted her to sit on his lap. Legs spread so that dogs could come to clean her. She was getting drowsy, lulled to sleep by the dogs licking and her father's rough palm touching her small breasts under her shirt, just little peaks at this point. Then she was lifted into his arms and he carried her. She could feel more cum slide out of her pussy being held like that.

"Let's go explore a little. You haven't seen all of the kennel yet."

They entered through a door that had always been locked and then a long corridor. They stopped at one of the doors and her father opened it. It took a while before Emily's tired mind started to make sense of what she was seeing. There was a naked woman lying on her back on a soft rug, a dog sleeping next to her. A young equally naked boy was sprawled over the woman, his eyes closed so that it looked like he was sleeping. But his mouth was latched onto the nipple on one of the woman's large breasts, his hips snug between the woman's spread legs. Emily couldn't see it, but she guessed the boy's cock was buried inside the woman.

"Say hi to your mother and half-brother, Emily."


End file.
